


Rough Day

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relaxation, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, So Done With the Day, exhausted, hold me, rough day, snuggles, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: After having quite the day, all you really need is your man to hold you.





	Rough Day

You shuffle exhaustedly through the corridor of your grand shared home with the love of your life, Eobard. Dragging your feet, you finally make it to the bedroom. Eobard sits up in bed, glasses on and reading a book. His head looks up when you enter the room.

You stop at the foot of the bed and fall face first into the mattress.

“Errrmphhhhh,” you say. He pulls his glasses off with a little chuckle.

“Rough day?” he asks. You nod into the comforter.

“Mmmhmmphhh.”

“I’m sorry, Kitten…” Your boyfriend closes his book and sets it on the bedside table, “Come here.”

You crawl your way up half-heartedly to your man so he can hold you in his arms (which are covered by the wonderfully soft fabric of his black long-sleeve). When your cheek rests against his chest, you hear his steady heartbeat.

“Do you… want to talk about it?”

“Maybe later,” you reply. “I just need you to hold me right now.” Eobard holds you a little tighter and nuzzles his nose next to your ear before pressing a kiss to your hair. You’ve already begun to relax significantly.

“That I can do, sweet pea.”


End file.
